


Long Way Home

by lostlonewolf (orphan_account)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Road Trips, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lostlonewolf
Summary: Michael and Calum are on a road trip. Happiness ensues





	Long Way Home

Michael looked toward the passenger seat, laughing softly at Calum who was curled up asleep. They had been driving for hours, but Michael couldn’t be anymore awake. 

Well, he could, but driving at 4 am across Australia  _ **(again let’s pretend that Australia is just one big time zone)**_ , while listening to the greatest music playlist, felt so refreshing.

And he got to do it with the best person in the world. The roads were deserted this early in the morning so Michael could spend more time admiring his sleeping beauty in the left side of the car while also paying attention to the road.

Looking to his right, he gasped as immediately pulled over. The over-excited boy unbuckled his seatbelt and began to vigorously shake his tan partner. Calum didn’t wake up at first, but when Michael started to yell is when he opened his eyes slowly.

“Michael? Where the hell we? Did we run out of gas  _again_?” Calum asked, rubbing his eyes with his fists like a tiny child.

Michael inwardly cooed, shaking his head at the Maori’s boys exasperated comment about running out of gas. 

It was once or twice that Michael forgot to get gas and they had to push the car for a few miles. Or maybe it was three times. Michael didn’t really remember.

“No Calum. We are at our old school. I thought we could jump the fence and take a trip down memory lane.” Michael hummed, already slipping out of the car into the cold Sydney air.

Calum just rolled his eyes but exited the car nonetheless. Michael had gathered his guitar from the car and went to jump the fence. Before he could, Calum slipped out his phone and began recording. He just knew something would go hilariously wrong.

Just as predicted, Michael tripped and landed right on his face. Calum laughed hysterically from the other side, his phone shaking violently.

Michael pouted, sitting on the ground while Calum practically lost it. The bassist began gasping for breath dramatically and the pale boy on the other side rolled his eyes.

“Okay, it wasn’t  _that_ funny,” Michael said, standing and dusting his pants off.

“Yes…yes it was. Omg, I wish I had that on film. Wait I do!” Calum laughed, wiping fake tears from his eyes.

“Now…watch how it is done,” Calum said, running at the fence and climbing up and over like a pro.

“Well not all of us were juvenile delinquents,” Michael said, turning around and walking slowly around the large grassy area.

He sat down on an old picnic bench, resting his guitar over his lap and strumming the soft tune of San Francisco. Calum sat beside him, humming the tune in time to the guitar. It was the perfect moment, and Michael couldn’t ask for anything better.

* * *

Soon, Calum was driving and they were on an empty stretch of land with literally a thousand street lights. Since he was such a nervous driver, the tan boy didn’t wanna risk his chances with the cops if he decided to run a red light.

Michael was half awake, his body draped over the middle console with his head resting on Calum’s shoulder. He was jolted awake as his boyfriend stepped on the brake harshly.

“What the f*ck was that for?” Michael said, his eyes wide with fear.

“ _Another_ red light. I mean I’ve stopped at so many I’ve lost count. And there is nobody on these f*cking streets anyways!” Calum groaned, placing his head back on the seat.

“Just run some of ‘em. Nobody will see you.” Michael hummed, his eyes drooping.

“You sure?” Calum said nervously, looking around.

“Mmhm,” Michael said, his eyes pretty much closed.

“Okay…I’m trusting you,” Calum said.

He looked around, before pressing on the gas and driving past that red light. Of course, because Calum had terrible luck, sirens blared out from behind him.

“Fuck!” Calum whisper-yelled, looking at the sleeping Michael with fear.

“I hate you.” He whispered, pulling to the side of the road.

* * *

All of the windows had been rolled down as the two best friends screamed Green Day’s American Idiot at the top of their lungs. Michael slowed down on the neighborhood streets, leaning over to kiss Calum’s cheek softly.

He smiled and returned the favor happily, watching the houses drift by. His eyes lit up as Michael pulled into the small driveway and turned the car off. Both boys were silent for a few seconds, gathering the breath they didn’t know they had lost before Michael turned to look at his black-haired boyfriend.

 _“We’re home”_   _He whispered, leaning in pressing his lips softly to his partner’s._

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was by far my favorite one to write. It just makes me so happy.


End file.
